Siempre estaré contigo
by SpencerAgron
Summary: Quinn hará lo que este a su alcance para mostrarle a Rachel, que ella es a quien necesita... (mala en los resumen) Espero que le guste... :)
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1

Un nuevo día se hacía presente en Lima, una sonriente rubia entraba al McKinley con su libreta en mano dirigiéndose a su casillero. Era casi imposible para algunos chicos no prestarle atención, y menos si ella pasaba por su lado, como si quisiera provocarlos. La rubia llego a su casillero, abrió y dejando sus cosas para el segundo periodo, hoy no tenía clase a primera hora. Cerró el casillero y se disponía a ir a la cafetería a tomar un poco de agua cuando vio a Mercedes al final del pasillo.

_ ¡Mercedes!-grito haciendo que Jones la escuchara.

Corrió hasta llegar a la altura de la chica.

_Hey, Quinn –la saludo con un abrazo que la rubia le respondió.

_Sé que estas bien, siempre estás bien, por eso me salteare la pregunta…-lo dijo tan rápido haciendo reír a Mercedes-. Entonces… ¿Me ayudaras con lo que te pedí anoche? ¿Por favor? -junto sus manos y le hizo pucheros casi adorable.

Mercedes guardo silencio por unos segundos alargando, a propósito, la paciencia de Fabray.

_Claro que te ayudare rubia.

_Gracias, gracias, gracias…-se abalanzo encima de su amiga haciéndola reír a carcajadas, llamando así la atención de todos los que pasaban por allí.

_Pero…-dijo una vez que la rubia se calmó.

_ ¿Pero? ¿Pero qué?

_Pero no entiendo, Quinn…-cerro el casillero y le hizo señas a Fabray para que la siguiera-. No entiendo por qué lo tengo que hacer yo y no tú. Al fin de cuenta, fue tu idea.

_No quiero que sepa que me gusta… te lo explique anoche, Cedes.

_ ¿Porque no quieres que se entere? Si estás enamorada es mejor decirlo…-la rubia no respondió-. Mira…-entrelazo su brazo con el de Fabray- te voy a ayudar, te lo prometí. Pero debes prometerme que se lo dirás antes de que nos graduemos, ¿De acuerdo?

Se detuvo delante de Quinn y extendió su mano. La rubia la miro por unos minutos y suspiro.

_De acuerdo.-estrecho la mano de Mercedes.

Mercedes sonrío y la abrazo.

_ ¿Debemos preocuparnos por lo que está pasando aquí?-escucharon una voz masculina detrás de ellas.

Las chicas se dieron la vuelta quedando frente a Kurt y Rachel que veía toda la escena con una sonrisa.

_Kurt, Rachel, hola.-saludo Quinn sonriéndole a ambos.

_Hola Quinn.-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

_Hummel no te preocupes –paso su brazo por los hombros del chico_, tu siempre vas a ser mi divo favorito…-la morena se aclaró la garganta-, después de Rachel, por supuesto.

_Mucho mejor…-comento la diva-. ¿A dónde se dirigían?-miro a la rubia.

_Em… yo iba a la cafetería y Mercedes solo me acompañaba.-se encogió de hombros.

_De hecho, Rachel también iba a la cafetería –disimuladamente le dio un codazo a la morena, que no pasó desapercibido para los ojos de Quinn-, ahora Fabray te puede acompañar y yo podré mostrarle a Cedes eso que te mencione hace unos minutos.-se dirigió a Rachel.

Berry lo miro confundida y este la miro subiendo y bajando las cejas, haciendo muecas extrañas que confundían a Quinn.

_Supongo…

_De acuerdo.-tomo la mano de Jones, se despidió de las chicas y salió de allí arrastrando a su amiga.

Fabray miraba extrañaba por donde se había ido el chico, actuaba más raro de lo normal pero no era problema suyo así que le quitó importancia al asunto por el momento y observo a Rachel, quien, extrañamente estaba callada.

_ ¿Vamos?-le pregunto una vez que obtuvo la atención de la morena.

_Si, si claro –Quinn le ofreció su brazo y ella no dudo en entrelazar el suyo.

Las chicas se habían dado una oportunidad para comenzar la amistad que siempre quisieron. Las cosas iban muy bien entre las dos, se estaban conociendo poco a poco y eso las hacía sentir bien.

_Estuve pensando que podríamos ver una película hoy en mi casa, ¿Qué dices? –entraron a la cafetería y fueron a la dispensadora.

_Me gustaría, pero esta vez yo elijo la película… No me gusto la que elegiste la otra vez.-le pellizco el brazo.

_ ¡Auch! Eso duele, Rachel –se sobo el lugar afectado-. Aparte, cuando la sugerí tú no te negaste, ¿recuerdas?

_No recuerdo nada de eso.

_Ahora sufres de memoria de corto plazo, eso es nuevo –fingió emoción lo que la hizo ganarse otro pellizco-. Arg. Basta de eso.

_Deja de meterte conmigo Fabray –se soltó del brazo de Quinn para poder pagar la botella de agua. Lo mismo que hacia la rubia-. Algún día me lo pagaras.

Aún quedaba diez minutos para que comenzaran las clases.

_ ¿Sí? –la miro sin creérselo del todo.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al casillero de Rachel.

_Tenlo presente, Quinn.-le dio su botella para que se la tuviera y así poder abrir su casillero.

_Sabes que no me das miedo, enana –se recostó del casillero continuo y observo como Rachel rodaba los ojos-. Es de cariño.

_Tu demostraciones de cariño me confunden.-la miro con una mueca divertida y Quinn rió.

Fabray iba a decir algo pero la presencia de Finn yendo a donde ellas estaban la hizo callar por el momento. Quería irse antes de que el chico llegara pero no se podía ir y dejar a Rachel así. Respiro profundo cuando Hudson se detuvo a su lado.

_Hola chicas.-se disponía a besar a su novia en los labios pero ésta movió el rostro y termino dándoselo en la mejilla. Aquello lo confundió, Rachel nunca se había negado a un beso suyo, tal vez era por tener a Quinn delante de ellos, al fin y al cabo la rubia fue su novia.

_Hola Finn.-saludo la rubia.

_Amor, ¿a qué hora te paso buscando hoy?-la abrazo por los hombros.

_ ¿De qué hablas, Finn?- lo miro confundida.

_Hoy iremos al cine. Te lo dije anoche.-seguía sonriendo.

_No, no lo hiciste. Lo recordaría.

_Bueno… ¿Irías esta noche al cine conmigo? –pregunto fastidiado.

_Lo siento, pero ya tengo planes –cerro su casillero y Quinn le devolvió la botella de agua que aún seguía fría-. Tendrá que ser para después.

_Pero…-no pudo terminar de hablar.

_Yo… me tengo que ir. Santana y Brittany me están esperando. Adiós Rachel –le sonrió-. Finn –y sin más, se fue.

Desde que había visto a Finn acercándose a ellas quiso irse, pero tampoco quería dejar a Rachel con el chico, cosa estúpida, ellos eran novios y no porque ella estuviera allí impediría que Hudson intentara besar a Rachel, su novia. Primer milagro del día fue ver a San y Britt en el pasillo.

Por alguna razón, le molestaba ver a Hudson al lado de Rachel. No soportaba ver a Finn abrazándola y menos besándola. Siempre que pasaba se le instalaba un malestar en el estómago, como si quisiera vomitar cada vez que veía a la feliz pareja pasear tomados de la mano por los pasillos del McKinley.

Ahora que lo pensaba, desde que se había vuelto amiga de la morena, ésta no pasaba tanto tiempo con el chico Hudson como antes. Era muy pocas las veces que los veía juntos después de clases.

_ ¡Quinnie! –Britt se abalanzó sobre ella, dándole un abrazo que, literalmente, estaba dejándola sin respiración.

_Britt… no… respiro –hablo como pudo.

_Oh. Lo siento, Q –se separaron.

_Hola San.

_Hey, Q. ¿Qué hacías con el Hobbit y Cara de Feto?-la miro cruzada de brazos.

Quinn rodó los ojos.

_Estaba hablando con Rachel y después se nos acercó Finn…-se encogió de hombros.

_ ¿Eso quiere decir que va enserio lo de ser amiga del enano de jardín? - no llegaba a comprender porque Quinn quería ser amiga de Berry. Según ella tenía entendido, a la rubia no le agradaba Frodo.

_San no le digas así a Rachel.

_Como sea.-le restó importancia.

La campana del McKinley sonó dando comienzo a las clases.

_Bueno rubia culona… -tomó la mano de su novia-, nos vemos dentro de una hora –comenzaron a cambiar al salón de Calculo- ¡Pórtate mal! –le gritó la latina.

Quinn acomodo su mochila y fue a las gradas a pasar su hora libre en paz. Y dibujar un poco, quizás.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaa :) espero que le esté gustando mi historia así como a mí me está gustando escribirla… **

Era hora del Glee Club y ya todos estaban allí esperando a que el Sr. Shue llegara de tomarse su café diario. La mayoría de los chicos bailaban y cantaban, mientras Sam, Puck y Finn tocaban. Los demás hablaban de cualquier cosa en una esquina del salón, excluyendo a Quinn. Fabray estaba alejada, dibujando en su cuaderno "oscuro", como lo llamaba Santana. Oscuro porque, si bien la latina veía siempre a su amiga con dicho cuaderno dibujando, ella nunca había podido ver que era lo que Fabray ocultaba allí. Y no solo Santana se había dado cuenta, si no que los del Glee Club también, pero ellos no se sentían con la suficiente confianza como para preguntarle. Ni siquiera Finn sabía y eso que él fue novio de Quinn. Lo que no sorprendía a nadie.

Quinn se hallaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no se percató que una persona se acercaba a ella, no fue hasta que escucho como la "persona" gruñía de dolor por haberse golpeado su pie con una silla. Levanto la mirada y al ver de quien se trataba cerró rápidamente su cuaderno y le sonrío nerviosa.

_Hey Rach –se inclinó un poco para ayudar a la morena a sentarse en una de las sillas de arriba, al lado de ella.

_Hola, Quinn –se sobo el pie por encima del zapato mientras que hacia una mueca que lleno de ternura a la rubia-. Perdón por asustarte. No estaba planeado golpearme con esa silla del demonio.

_Tranquila, no me asusto que te golpearas con esa pobre silla –miro al objeto con pena-. Lo que me asusto fue el gruñido de monstruo que hiciste.

Rachel rió y le pego suavemente en el hombro.

_Que graciosa, Fabray. Deberías ser comediante.

_Si me prometes que iras a todos mis shows –le siguió el juego.

Berry lo pensó por unos minutos.

_No me perdería ni uno de tus Shows, así que cuenta con eso –le guiño el ojo, divertida.

Las dos no pudieron evitar reír por diferentes razones. Rachel ya estaba acostumbrada a ese lado tonto y gracioso de la rubia. Y eso le gustaba. Quinn reía por todo, le gustaba comportarse de ese modo con Rachel, y lo mejor era que se unía en sus tonterías. Esa parte de su personalidad que solo conocían cuatros personas: Brittany, Santana, su madre y ahora, Rachel.

_ ¿Qué hay allí?

_ ¿Qué? –Rachel señalo el cuaderno que tenía en su regazo-. Ahh… eso… es mi cuaderno de dibujo.

_ ¿Dibujo? ¿Puedo verlo? –estiro la mano en un intento de tomarlo pero la rubia fue más rápida que ella y lo tomó, alejándolo de Rachel.

_ ¡No! No puedes… -la morena la miro sin entender- es que… que aún….-se aclaró la garganta-, aún no están terminados y no te lo quiero enseñar así.

_No me importa verlos así Quinn.-trato de alcanzar el cuaderno… sin éxito.

_Prometo que cuando los termine, te los muestro –se negó y volvió a insistir-. Por favor Rach, prometo que te los mostrare cuando termine –lo guardo en su mochila, al otro lado de su asiento, alejado de la morena-. Promesa de Boy scout –mostró el meñique.

Aunque no lo aceptara, estaba molesta. A ella no le importaba que los dibujos de Quinn estuvieran a medio hacer, ella solo quería verlos. Sabía que la rubia era buena dibujante, se lo demostró cuando la dibujaba a ella en los baños de las chicas, y por raro que suene, a Berry no le disgustaba, de hecho, cuando supo que Quinn había sido, sintió un poco de alivio. Pero ahora Fabray no quería que ella los viera, y eso le molestaba. Sabía que no podía obligar a la rubia y tampoco podría pasar tanto tiempo enojada con ella. Le era imposible.

_De acuerdo…-unieron sus meñiques y sonrió cuando Quinn lo hizo.

En eso llego el Sr. Shue y todos se acomodaron en sus asientos.

_Como ya sabrán, las Regionales serán dentro de algunas semanas, lo que nos dará tiempo para buscar y ensayar las canciones, pero… vamos a ver clases como siempre hasta que yo les diga. Sé que muchos están emocionados y yo también, si ganamos, y sé que así será, iremos a las Nacionales que será en… redobles por favor –Finn, quien no se había movido de la batería, hizo lo que el profesor mando- ¡Nueva York! –Todos gritaron de la emoción por saber que esta vez seria en la ciudad de los sueños-. Chicos cálmense. Por favor. ¿Ya? Gracias…

_ ¿Fuiste Boys Scout? –susurro la morena muy cerca de la rubia.

_No, pero siempre quise decir eso –susurro de igual forma y las dos se sonrieron divertidas.

_..., así que la tarea para esta semana será de…-fue al pizarrón y escribió "Sentimientos"

Sam levanto la mano.

_ ¿Si Sam?

_ ¿Esto será para el miércoles?

_Que parte de "la próxima clase" no entendiste, boca de trucha –está de más decir quien fue.

_Si, Sam –ignoro el comentario de la latina-. Tienen hoy y mañana para ensayar porque el miércoles pasaran, TODOS.

_ ¿Puede ser cualquier sentimiento, Sr. Shue?

_Cualquier sentimiento que ustedes deseen expresar, incluso el odio… Lo cual espero que no expresen, o por lo menos que no sea con ninguno del Glee Club. Se supone que somos una familia.

Después de eso la clase siguió sin más. Entre canto y baile por parte de Britt y Mike se pasó la hora de clase sin ningún inconveniente.

_Nos vemos mañana chicos.

Todos se despidieron el profesor y fueron hasta el estacionamiento. Rachel, que venía detrás de Quinn apuro el paso para llegar a su lado.

_Entonces, ¿esta noche en tu casa? –la acompaño hasta su auto.

_Sí. Te espero, mamá no va a estar y pues, hoy no quería estar sola…-abrió la puerta y tiro su mochila a la parte trasera-. ¿Quieres que te lleve? –la miro.

_Me gustaría pero hoy Finn me va a llevar –se disculpó con la mirada.

_Está bien. Pero mañana yo te busco y te llevo a tu casa… Ya está dicho –dijo cuándo la morena iba a decir algo-. Y no se te olvide llevar la película, al menos que quieras ver Star Wars.

_No se me olvidara, créeme –movió las manos que hizo reír a Quinn.

_Bueno Rach, me tengo que ir –se acercó y le beso la mejilla. Rachel por instinto cerro los ojos-. Nos vemos esta noche. Adiós –encendió el auto y se fue.

Berry la observo hasta que se le perdió de vista, escucho que su novio la llamaba, le hecho un último vistazo por donde se había ido Quinn y fue a donde la esperaba Finn.

-/-/-/

Rachel, quien estaba ayudando a Hiram a sembrar unas flores que él había ido a comprar esa mañana, salió corriendo al escuchar un grito proveniente del interior de la casa. Hiram miro a su hija sonriendo, dejo el rastrillo a un lado del pequeño huerto y fue a la casa.

_Hola. Papi –escucho la voz de su hija en la sala. Salió de la cocina y se encontró con su esposo e hija en un abrazo que lo hizo sonreír de ternura.

_Hola, cariño –le dio un beso en la frente-. Ama cuando me recibe de este modo –le hablo a Hiram.

_Hay que disfrutarlo mientras dure, Leeroy –Rachel lo miro con una ceja levantada-. Para cuando nos demos cuenta, ya está en Nueva York y nosotros aquí, envejeciendo. Recordando el tiempo que nos recibía con un abrazo cuando llegábamos del trabajo…-se fue acercando a su esposo que lo veía divertida.

_Eso no Hiram, soy médico, ¿Recuerdas? –Abrazo al hombre por los hombros y le dejo un beso en la mejilla-. Aunque nuestra hija tuviera 30 años, yo seguiré igual de hermoso –aquello hizo reír a todos.

_Oigan, oigan, oigan…-se separó de los hombres-. Yo jamás me olvidaría de ustedes, no importa si vivo al otro lado del mundo siempre los llevare en mi corazón.

_No me hagas llorar, hija –le dejo un beso en la mejilla-. Voy a cambiarme y luego bajo para ayudarlos a terminar de sembrar esas flores –beso a su marido y subió las escaleras.

_Oye hija –llamo la atención de su hija-. ¿Hoy vas a donde Quinn?

_Si, ¿Por qué?

_Por nada, cariño.

Unas horas más tarde el jardín de los Berry estaba terminado. Pronto bellas flores adornarían el patio trasero de la familia. Rachel miraba detenidamente el cuidado jardín de su papá Hiram, a cada momento entrecerraba los ojos y se masajeaba las manos, duro así por unos diez minutos y después de tanto pensarlo, hablo.

_ ¿Saben algo? –Obtuvo la atención de los hombres-. Odio la jardinería.

**Capitulo corto, creo xD…**

**Me pueden buscar en Facebook como: Spencer Agron **

**Allí colocare las actualizaciones de la historia… **

**SpencerAgron.**


	3. Chapter 3

_ ¿Qué haces hija? –pregunto la madre de la rubia.

Judy miraba recostada desde la puerta que daba al jardín a su pequeña sentada en una esquina de la piscina con ambas manos en las rodillas y parecía entretenida con las pequeñas olas que ella misma hacía con sus pies en el agua. Desde que su hija llego del instituto había estado algo distraída, lo que no paso desapercibido por la rubia mayor. Ella conocía muy bien a su Quinnie y sabía que algo le pasaba.

Quinn levanto la mirada para poder ver a Judy observándola desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

_Solo estaba pensando –entrecerró un poco los ojos cuando la luz le dio de lleno en los ojos.

_Eso ya lo sé… -descruzo los brazos y se fue acercando a Quinn. Tomó una de las sillas de madera que estaba más cerca y se sentó al lado de su hija-. ¿En qué piensas?

La menor de las Fabray no contesto.

_ ¿Es de la escuela? ¿Paso algo hoy?

_No mamá. No es en eso.

_ ¿Entonces? –la miro.

Quinn se cruzó de brazos. No sabía si contestarle o no. Al final supo que tenía que hacerlo.

_Russell… -el nombre apenas y salió de su boca. Su mamá tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder escucharla.

_ ¿Es en tu padre? –Quinn miro a su madre y asintió-. No pienses en él, Quinnie.

_ ¿Cómo era él cuando fueron novios? –dejo de mover sus pies bajo del agua.

Judy la miro esperando a que Quinn hiciera lo mismo, pero su hija no parecía querer eso.

_Era… Era un chico muy divertido, le encantaba hacerme bromas cada vez que tenía oportunidad y se preocupaba mucho por mí. Le gustaba sacar buenas notas y a veces me ayudaba con las mías, mis padres lo adoraban y yo también. Lo amaba con todo mi corazón.-suspiro ante el recuerdo.

_ ¿En qué momento cambio? –seguía sin mirar a su madre.

_No lo sé. De un momento a otro dejo de ser el chico del cual me había enamorado. Todo en él cambio, ya no me trataba como antes, no importaba cuantas veces me dijera que me amaba, ya no era lo mismo. Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que salimos todos juntos como una familia. Supe que había dejado de ser mi Russell el mismo día que comenzó a trabajar en la empresa de su padre.

El silencio se apodero del momento. Ninguna de las dos decía nada para no perturbar a la otra. Quinn no sabía que decirle, si bien Russell no era el mejor hombre del mundo, hubo una vez en que si lo era.

Tomo la mano de Judy entre las suyas y la apretó fuertemente. A la mayor de las Fabray aún le dolía un poco aquella situación.

_ ¿Lo amas? –se atrevió a preguntar.

Judy dejó escapar un suspiro y ladeo la cabeza fijando su atención en ningún lugar en específico.

_Ya no –respondió con convicción, ganándose, por fin, la mirada de su pequeña Quinn-. No te puedo asegurar en que momento deje de amarlo, puede que tal vez si, supongo que fue el día en que te corrió de la casa y yo no hice nada para detenerlo… Nunca me cansare de pedirte disculpa por eso, hija –la rubia menor le beso la mano y con la mirada le dijo que todo estaba bien-. Me tomo un tiempo darme cuenta de aquello, pero unos meses después me entere que Russell me había engañado con su secretaria… típico… -aquello hizo reír a Quinn y contagio a Judy-. Irónicamente eso fue lo que me dio la fuerza para enfrente a él y bueno, pedirle el divorcio y echarlo de la casa.

_ ¿Y eres feliz ahora?

_Claro que sí. Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, y todo es gracias a ti, Quinn. Tú me perdonaste todas las cosas malas que te hice y volviste a la casa. Tú eres la razón de mi felicidad. Ahora y siempre, hija. Tengo algo que confesarte –Quinn la observo.

_Dímelo.

La mujer suspiro y eso llamo la atención de su hija. Su completa atención.

_Cuando nos confesaste en la cena de aquella vez que estabas embarazada, yo… me emocione, me emocione porque tendría un nieto. No te negare hija que una parte de mi estaba decepcionada por eso, tenias 16 años, aún eras joven y uno a esa edad se preocupa por vivir la vida, y tu viviste la vida de una manera muy diferente a lo que yo me imaginaba –Quinn se sonrojo por ello, su madre tenía razón-. Pero la otra parte, mi corazón, no podía estar más emocionado. Incluso me imagine teniéndola o teniéndolo en mis brazos, cuidándolo mientras tú ibas al instituto o durmiéndolo cuando estuvieras cansada –le apretó la mano y se inclinó para dejarle un beso en la mejilla-. Russell obviamente no pensaba o sentía lo mismo que yo, y se volvió loco pensando que ese hijo era de ese chico, Finn. Nunca le agrado Finn, la verdad, solo lo aceptaba porque era el mariscal del equipo de Futbol y era lo normal, la capitana de las porristas con el capitán del equipo del Futbol. Después se enteró que el hijo no era de Finn sino de Puck, el mejor amigo de tu novio y eso, aunque ya no vivieras con nosotros, lo desquicio. Tiempo después nació Beth –Quinn desvío la mirada al escuchar el nombre de su hija. Ese era un tema que aún le dolía-. Todo lo que hiciste, lo hiciste por su bien Quinn. Pensaste en ella, pensaste en esa pequeña rubiecita y eso es admirable…

_ ¿Admirable? Eso no es admirable mamá. Sabía que yo no podía darle una mejor vida pero ni siquiera me di una segunda oportunidad. Ni siquiera me replante la idea de salir adelante con ella, con Beth a mi lado –a este punto, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin darse cuenta-. Puck me demostró que podía hacerse responsable pero yo no lo deje. Estaba decidida a darla en adopción una vez que la diera a luz. No quería tener esa responsabilidad, ya estaba mal con el error que había cometido.

Judy se levantó, se arrodillo y abrazo a su hija. Desde que Quinn era pequeña a ella no le gustaba verla llorar. Eso era lo que más odiaba de Russell, él era el culpable de que su pequeña siempre llorara. Si ella sacaba un 9 en cualquier examen, Russell le pegaba. Desde entonces se esforzaba por sacar excelente calificación, no por enorgullecerlo, si no para que no le pegara. Por eso su buena calificación en el McKinley. Pero ahora no lloraba por una mala calificación, lloraba porque extrañaba a Beth, su hija.

_Hiciste lo correcto, cariño. Le diste una mejor vida a Bethany, se la diste con Shelby. Y, ¿sabes algo?-miro a Quinn.

_ ¿Qué? –hablo como pudo.

_Sé que extrañas a Beth, ¿cierto? –asintió-. Veo a Shelby casi todos los días –aquello Quinn no lo sabía-, nunca me había atrevido a hablarle pero… ahora tendré un motivo para hacerlo y eso es, Beth.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir…

_Voy a pedirle a Shelby que traiga a Beth a la casa para que tú la puedas ver de nuevo y yo la conozca de una vez –sonrío.

La rubia no salía de su asombro. Ella no sabía que su madre veía a Shelby, pero nunca se le paso por la mente que ella haría eso. Quinn no quería ver a la mamá de Rachel después de lo que había hecho para recuperar a su hija de la peor manera. Tenía vergüenza.

_ ¿En serio harías eso madre?

_Por supuesto que sí, Quinnie. Claro, si tú estás de acuerdo, no quiero hacer las cosas mal, ya sabes, traer a la hija de mi hija con su madre adoptiva, sin contar que es la mamá de tu amiga, Rachel, lo cual hace todo muy…

_Mamá… mamá… si estoy de acuerdo.

Quinn se le lanzo a los brazos de su madre, dándole pequeños besos por todo el rostro. Judy reía por las ocurrencias de su hija.

_Bueno ya…-se separaron y Judy se levantó-. Oye, ¿a qué hora viene Rachel?

_Dentro de media hora.

_Deberías de ir arreglándote –caminaba a la puerta que daba a la cocina-. Voy a estar en mi cuarto por si me necesitan. Hablare con tu tía Amanda.

_Creí que hoy saldrías –se levantó, siguiendo a Judy.

_Yo también lo creí, me llamaron hace unas horas para decirme que la reunión se cancelaba por cuestiones personales. Pero no se preocupen que no las molestare. Tampoco quiero ver esas películas que tanto te gustan –abrió la nevera y saco una botella de agua.

Fabray soltó una carcajada al escuchar aquello.

_Tranquila mamá, Rachel va a traer una, a ella tampoco le gusta mis películas. Presiento que hoy veré un musical –tomo una manzana del mesón y le dio un mordisco.

_Ella es una buena chica, me agrada. Un poco parlanchina pero me agrada.

_Ella es así, ya te acostumbraras a su personalidad. Rachel me ayudo de alguna manera con parte de mi embarazo –Judy la miro con interés-. Gracias a ella Finn se enteró que el bebé no era de él –su madre abrió los ojos sorprendida-. Lo cual se lo agradezco, yo nunca tuve el valor de contárselo y ella se lo dijo cuándo todos los del Glee ensayábamos. Acepto que no era el lugar indicado pero hizo lo que yo no podía hacer. Fue valiente por mí. Y sabes que es lo mejor… que no lo hizo porque estuviera enamorada de Finn, no, lo hizo porque se preocupaba por mí.

_Vaya…-fue lo único que salió de la boca de su madre. Algo en la mirada de Quinn le decía que algo pasaba, o tal vez pudiera ser la sonrisa que portaba.

Su hija tenía algo diferente.

_Incluso hizo algo que, sinceramente, no sé si yo lo hubiera hecho. ¿Sabes quién es Jacob Ben Israel?

_ ¿Ese no es el chico de cabello afro que siempre huele a basura, y que tiene ese sitio web?

_Ese mismo. Lo soborno para que no colocara la noticia en su página dándole su ropa interior –puso mala cara al recordarlo.

Judy puso los ojos como plato.

_ ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

_Jacob tiene una obsesión con Rachel y bueno, se aprovechó del momento. Eso me dio tiempo para contárselo a Finn, lo cual no paso y ella se tuvo que hacer cargo.

_Lo vuelvo a decir… -hablo una vez que proceso la información-. Esa chica me agrada. Sería una buena nuera –dijo en un susurro que Quinn no pudo escuchar.

_ ¿Qué dijiste? No escuche lo último.

_Oh, no nada hija. Mejor ve a arreglarte antes de que llegue Rachel. Ve.

_ ¿Tan mal estoy? –se miró.

_Tu siempre te ves preciosa, Quinnie –le revolvió el cabello y le dio un beso en la frente-. Pero no te bañas desde anoche y, ya comienza a oler feo por aquí –arrugo la cara.

Quinn abrió la boca, indignada.

_ ¡Mamá! –Se cruzó de brazos y la mujer soltó una carcajada-. No es gracioso Judy.

_Lamento decirte que estas equivocada. Es muy gracioso.

_ ¿Sabes? Iré a mi habitación, bajare cuando Rachel llegue –camino a las escaleras.

_ ¡No se te olvide bañarte! –grito y escucho la puerta de la habitación de su hija cerrarse.

-/-/

**Me pueden buscar en Facebook: Spencer Agron**

**SpencerAgron**


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn llego a la cocina encontrándose a Judy que estaba haciendo la cena, fue a la nevera y saco una lata de refresco.

_Hable con Frannie, dice que va a venir dentro de una semana y que va a traer a Josh con ella –le dio un sorbo al refresco-. Al parecer Tom no va a venir porque tiene mucho trabajo en la oficina.

_ Esta es la segunda vez que no viene –picaba los vegetales y los colocaba en un boll-. ¿Crees que tengan problemas? –miro a su hija.

_No lo sé. Frannie lo ama, pero si yo fuera Tom desde cuando la hubiera dejado –se encogió de hombros.

_ ¡Quinn! No digas eso… él la ama mucho –la regaño y la rubia río.

_Por favor mamá, ese hombre tiene a mi hermana en un pedestal, está más que obvio que no la dejaría ni porque tuviera a la mismísima Miss Estados Unidos delante de él –bromeo.

_Eso es porque la ama.

_Está loco mamá, tú lo sabes –la mujer se encogió de hombros -. ¿Quién en su sano juicio soportaría a Frannie? Ni yo que soy su hermana la soporto cuando le dan sus ataques de sinceridad.

_Amas a tu hermana. Quinn.

_La amo –reconoció-. Pero no amo sus ataques. Es diferente.

_Bueno ya, deja de meterte con Frannie –la regaño.

_Es imposible –le dio otro sorbo a su refresco.

Judy le iba a decir algo pero el sonido del timbre distrajo su atención.

_Debe ser Rachel –Quinn dejo su refresco en la mesa.

_Espera… -la llamo Judy-. ¿Te bañaste?

_ ¡Mamá! –rodó los ojos y salió de la cocina.

Y efectivamente estaba en lo cierto. La morena tenia puesto un lindo vestido de verano blanco con detalles azules y su cabello lo llevaba suelto. En la mano derecha llevaba la película que verían hoy y la izquierda estaba ocupada sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa. Sonrío cuando Quinn la recibió con una sonrisa idéntica a la suya. Rachel desvío la mirada de los ojos de la rubia y observo lo que llevaba puesto. Un pantalón de ceda que le quedaba un poco grande y una camisa que tenía una estampa de una banda que Rachel nunca había visto, pero que le quedaba muy linda y su corta melena la llevaba recogida con una coleta, dejando que pequeños cabellos le cayeran por el rostro. Se sonrojo levemente cuando Quinn le tomo de la mano, obligándola a pasar.

Sin soltar su mano llevo a la morena a la cocina.

_Mi mamá está en casa –informo-. Espero no te importe.

_No hay problema, Quinn. Tu mamá me cae muy bien –le regalo una sonrisa a la rubia.

_Genial. A ella también le caes muy bien –soltó su mano y la abrazo por los hombros.

Las chicas entraron a la cocina y Judy ya terminaba de cocinar.

_Hola Rachel –saludo a la chica que le sonreía con amabilidad.

_Hola Sra. Fabray, ¿Cómo a… -se detuvo al recibir la mirada de la mujer.

_Rachel, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas "Sra. Fabray"? Me haces sentir vieja, cariño.

_Oh. Lo siento Sra. Fab… Judy –se corrigió.

_Así está mucho mejor –le dio una caricia en el hombro y fue a acomodar la mesa para comer.

Quinn soltó la mano de la morena y se dirigió a la nevera de nuevo.

_ ¿Quieres algo de tomar, Rach?

_Un vaso de agua estaría bien –dejo la bolsa y la película en el mesón

_ ¿Ya cenaste? –tomo un vaso y sirvió el agua para Rachel.

_De hecho, no –acepto el vaso que le entro la rubia.

_Bien. Así no tendrás ninguna excusa para decirle a Judy. ¿Sabías que no te creyó la otra vez? –reviso la bolsa que Rachel trago y dentro de ella había un paquete de palomitas de microondas.

_Me lo imagine. No soy buena para mentirle a tu madre –dejo el vaso ya vacío en el mesón.

_Aun así, no te quiso decir nada. Al día siguiente me pregunto y tuve que decirle la verdad –la miro por un momento y la morena asintió.

Quinn dejo las palomitas cerca del microondas, mientras que Rachel no dejaba de observarla. Esta era la amistad que siempre había soñado tener con la rubia, había soñado con esto muchas veces, ver películas, salir a pasear por el parque, ir a nadar o simplemente pasar un tiempo con ella hablando de cualquier cosa. Ahora que tenía eso, sentía que algo le pasaba.

Ella se había dado cuenta. Desde que era amiga de Quinn, ella dejo de salir con Finn. El chico muchas veces le insistía en salir a comer un helado o que lo acompañara a un entrenamiento, cosa que antes le agradaba, le gustaba pasar tiempo con su novio… pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes, prefería pasar tiempo con Quinn que con Finn, y de alguna forma, le gustaba. Nunca se aburría estando con la chica, Fabray siempre se le ocurría cualquier cosa por muy loca que fuera. En cambio con Finn siempre era lo mismo, el chico hablaba y hablaba de Futbol, o le contaba cómo iban las cosas en el taller de su padrastro, cuando intentaba cambiar de tema, Hudson se molestaba, alegando que ella nunca lo escuchaba y que él tenía que aguantarse cada palabra que le decía, por muy aburrido que le pareciera. Aquello sin duda le dolió, él hirió sus sentimientos pero ella lo ocultaba, para no _aburrir_ a su novio. Cada vez era lo mismo, estaba empezando a molestarle salir con él.

_Oye Berry, ¿Estas allí? –Quinn movió su mano por el rostro de la morena, intentado llamar su atención.

Rachel parpadeo un par de veces, antes de tomar la mano de la rubia que aún se movía delante de su rostro.

_Te fuiste por un momento, pequeña diva. ¿Te encuentras bien? –la miro preocupada.

_Sí, estoy bien, Quinn. Solo estaba pensando –le restó importancia al asunto.

_Entonces no lo vuelvas hacer, me asustaste Rachel –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_No puede ser –exclamo con fingida sorpresa, llamando la atención de Quinn-. Yo, Rachel Berry, hice que la gran Quinn Fabray se preocupara –la rubia levanto una ceja y se cruzó de brazos-. Esto es algo que le contare a mis hijos cuando me pregunten qué fue lo más loco que sucedió en mi vida, antes de ser una actriz de Broadway.

Quinn no pudo aguantar la risa al escuchar aquello. Al fin de cuentas, ella no era la única loca de esa casa.

_Estás loca, enana.

_Odio que me llames enana, Fabray.

_Es de cariño, lo sabes.

_Pero no soy enana –se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

_Mi madre es más alta que tú –se encogió de hombros-. Cualquiera es más alto que tú, Rach.

_Soy más alta que Artie –punto bajo.

_Eso es porque él está en silla de ruedas. No lo compares, Rachel –se cruzó de brazos.

_Rachel… Espero que hoy nos acompañes en la cena –la mujer entro a la cocina en busca de la ensalada.

_Esta vez sí nos va acompañar mamá. Al parecer no ceno en su casa –informo a su madre y ésta sonrío feliz.

Rachel asintió cuando Judy la miro para confirma lo que su hija dijo.

_ ¿Qué estamos esperando, entonces? Vamos a comer –se colocó detrás de las chicas y las empujo fuera de la cocina.

_Vamos a comer –repitieron las chicas.

La cena paso realmente rápido, Judy le había preparado una comida vegetariana. Quinn le informo hace unos meses que Rachel era vegetaría por lo cual, ni se le ocurriera darle un plato que llevara carne. Cosa que no se le olvidó mencionar y lo que hizo que Fabray se sonrojara por primera vez en la noche, incluso del día. Rachel la miro con una sonrisa por el gesto, nadie se había preocupado por ella, además de sus padres, claro está, Finn nunca se acordaba de que era vegetariana, y era su novio.

_Entonces Rachel, ¿Ya sabes a qué universidad quieres ir? –observo a la chica que terminaba de comer su Risotto de zanahoria.

_NYADA, New York. Es la universidad a la que siempre he soñado entrar, de hecho, ya mande la solicitud y pronto me aran la audición junto con un amigo –sonrío al recordar a Kurt.

_Espero que te acepten. Te vi en las Seccionales del año pasado y talento es lo que te sobra, cariño. También mire los videos que subías a esa página… no preguntes como –dijo al ver la cara de confusión que portaba Rachel.

_Oh… Bueno.

Quinn desvío la mirada. Si surgía la conversación de nuevo, que sabía que así seria, tendría que inventar alguna escusa, y una muy buena.

_ ¿Y tú, Quinn? ¿Algunas universidades que te gusten? –la mujer le pregunto a su hija y la morena se interesó. Nunca habían tenido esa conversación antes.

Fabray trago rápidamente la comida.

_Eh… No he pensado en eso todavía. Tampoco tengo apuro mamá, aún me quedan algunas semanas para pensar en eso.

_Pero… ¿No tienes aunque sea una que te interese? –esta vez fue Berry quien hablo.

_No. Ya tendré tiempo para eso, Rachel. Por el momento quiero enfocarme en ayudar a mi mamá –desvío la mirada. Rachel la podía nerviosa.

_De acuerdo.

_ ¿Cómo están tus padres, Rachel? –era necesario el cambio de tema.

Quinn les mintió.

No quería contarle a su madre. Tenía miedo de que a Judy no le gustaran las universidades a las que ya había mandado las solicitudes. Aunque ya Russell no viviera con ellas, las inseguridades que él mismo le creo, nunca se fueron. Cuando era pequeña, una vez le comento a su padre que cuando fuera grande le gustaría ser escritora, ella amaba escribir, pero Russell se negó, él quería que Quinn estudiara leyes para así poder seguir con el legado Fabray.

Quinn, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, admiraba a su hermana. Frannie nunca estuvo de acuerdo en ello, por lo que, en contra de las reglas de su padre, estudio educación. Russell aquello le molesto lo suficiente como para dejar de hablarle por mucho tiempo, cosa que cambio cuando se enteró que su hija se casaría con el mejor abogado de toda Manhattan, teniendo, tal vez, no la misma relación de antes.

Ella quería estudiar Literatura, pero tenía miedo que a Judy no le gustara. Quinn no quería perder de nuevo la relación que tenía con su madre.

_Yo la ayudo a recoger los platos, Judy –la voz de Rachel la hizo volver.

_Gracias, Rachel. Quinn tu lavaras los platos.

_Bueno… -intento intervenir la morena.

_ ¿Qué? Pero mamá…

_No lo voy a volver a repetir, Quinn –no volteo a verla pero sabía que su hija estaba cruzada de brazos.

_No es justo, ¿Sabes?

_Nada en esta vida es justa, hija. Acostúmbrate.

La rubia gruño por lo bajo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

_Tranquila, yo te ayudo, terminaremos rápido y podremos ver la película que traje –paso su brazo por los hombros de Fabray.

_Es un musical, ¿Cierto? –abrazo a la morena por la cintura.

_Es posible –rió al ver a la chica rodar los ojos.

_Desde ahora en adelante, yo elegiré las películas que veamos. Está dicho –sin ser consiente apretó la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. Rachel se dio cuenta de ello.

Se podría acostumbrar a esto.

**Disculpen por el retraso… Muchas tareas en la universidad y no tenía tiempo para actualizar… Pero volví. **

**Facebook: Spencer Agron.**

**By: SpencerAgron.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Les pido miles, miles de disculpas por el retraso en este capítulo… Sé que no es una excusa pero he estado muy ocupada en la universidad :/ En fin, le pido muchas disculpas…**

**Espero que le guste y que recompense el retraso… **

**Sin más que agregar… Disfruten. **

_ ¿Tienes lista las palomitas, Rachel? –grito Quinn desde su habitación.

_Ya casi –asomo la cabeza en las escaleras esperando ver a la rubia.

Después de prometerle a Quinn que la ayudaría a lavar los platos, salió por un momento en busca de su celular cuando Judy se interesó en preguntarle por sus padres. La conversación se extendió más de lo debido lo que la hizo olvidarse por Quinn, al rato la rubia salía de la cocina y observo a Rachel con los ojos entrecerrados, hasta que ésta se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica y se acordó que la ayudaría. Intento levantarse pero la mano de Quinn en su hombro la detuvo.

__Gracias a tu ayuda, termine más rápido –sonrío con sarcasmo-. Iré a cambiarme la camisa que la tengo mojada, ve preparando las palomitas, Berry. _

Quinn no estaba molesta con ella, no era la primera vez que pasaba. Además, ella también había hecho lo mismo cuando la invito por primera vez a su casa, con la diferencia que sus padres le impidieron ayudarla cuando intento ir a la cocina.

Rachel saco las palomitas del microonda, las coloco en un boll y las llevo a la sala, en donde verían la película, o mejor dicho, el musical que ella trago.

Se acostó en el sofá esperando a que su amiga bajara.

_ ¿En dónde estás, Berry? –pregunto al no verla por la sala ni la cocina.

_Estoy aquí –levanto la mano pero sin levantarse del sofá-. Me canse de tanto esperarte.

_Eres una floja. Solo tarde unos minutos –se recostó del respaldo del sofá observando a la morena.

_Da igual, Quinn –cerró los ojos.

_Pasar tanto tiempo conmigo te está corrompiendo.

Rachel rió abriendo un solo ojo.

_Ya quisieras, Fabray –le saco la lengua.

Quinn le dejo un leve golpe en la frente de Rachel y fue en busca de unas bebidas. Al regresar de nuevo a la sala, la morena seguía en la misma posición.

_Oye Gnomo flojo, levántate –dejo las bebidas en la mesa, al lado de las palomitas y le palmeo las piernas.

Berry hizo lo que la rubia le pidió, agarro la mano de Quinn la sentó a su derecha. Quinn acomodo su corto cabellera y miro al televisor.

_ ¿En dónde está la película? Creí que ya la habías colocado.

_Te estaba esperando, rubia desconsiderada –se levantó del sofá sola para tomar el control remoto.

Quinn no dudo en observar a Rachel. Le gustaba la forma en que Berry la trataba. Se tenían confianza la una a la otra, podían hablarse, decirse cualquier cosa y no se molestarían. Su relación era diferente a la que tenía con Santana o Brittany, y le gustaba que fuera así. San y Britt eran sus hermanas, pero Rachel, Berry se estaba convirtiendo en algo más que eso, en algo más que una amistad. ¿Tenía miedo? Por supuesto. Ella comenzaba a ver a Rachel con otros ojos. Y eso le daba miedo.

Miedo a que aquello creciera y llegara un punto en donde no hubiera retorno. Eso era algo que ella nunca había experimentado. Pero lo que más miedo le daba de todo eso, era llegar a sentir todo esos sentimientos por Rachel y que esos mismos no fueran correspondidos. Por qué una cosa es ser su amiga sin mostrarle sus sentimientos y otra era, demostrárselos y dejar de ser amigas. No quería eso.

_Has cambiado mucho desde que somos amigas, Rachel –hablo después de unos minutos de silencio.

Berry, quién ya miraba embelesada el musical, la observo confundida. ¿Cambiado?

_ ¿Cambiado? –la rubia no la miraba pero asintió-. No te entiendo, Quinn.

_Has dejado de ser tu misma desde que somos amigas. Estoy empezado a creer que soy mala influencia –se llenó la mano de palomitas y se las llevó a la boca.

_No lo creo Quinn, no he llegado a comer como un cerdo –dijo y la señalo. Fabray se atraganto al escuchar aquello, y la risa de la morena no la ayudaban-. Oye, no te me mueras –le dio palmaditas por la espalda.

Rachel le ofreció unos de los refrescos que Quinn había traído y le dio de beber.

_No me… -se aclaró la garganta- no me refería a eso.

_ ¿Entonces? –Berry se acomodó en el sofá.

_ ¿Por qué ya no pasas más tiempo con Finn? –puso pausa al musical.

_Porque la paso contigo –respondió como si fuera obvio.

_ ¿Prefieres pasar más tiempo conmigo que con Finn?

Sí.

Un millón de veces, sí.

_ ¿A qué viene todo esto? –se acercó un poco a la rubia.

_Rachel… Yo solo… Olvídalo –volvió a darle play.

_Espera… espera… -impidió que Quinn agarrara el boll de palomitas-. Dime lo que sea que ibas a decir.

_No es nada, gnomo –con su otra mano agarro la de la morena y la galo hacia ella-. ¿Podemos ver el musical que trajiste?

Rachel no le contesto.

_Ven aquí.

Quinn atrajo a Rachel a su cuerpo, estiro sus piernas y obligo a Berry a recostarse a su lado. Rachel por otra parte, paso su brazo por la cintura de la rubia y coloco su cabeza en el pecho de está, dándole a entender a Quinn que debía abrazarla. Y ella no la hizo esperar.

Quinn no lo admitiría, no si le preguntaba Santana o cualquiera de sus amigos, pero le gustaba tener a Rachel así, abrazada. Surgían esos sentimientos que no había tenido con ningún chico, tal vez con Sam, pero nunca tan intenso como cuando estaba con la morena. Sentía esas típicas mariposas en su estómago y, si no estuviera acostada, apostaría a que sus piernas estarían temblando como gelatina en ese momento. Le gustaba que su corazón se volviera loco con solo ver a Rachel y cuando la tocaba, Dios, que alguien se compadezca de ella.

No era la primera vez que se colocaban en aquella posición y no sería la última, si eso dependiera de ellas. Lo único que les puedo decir, es que han visto muchas películas desde que son amigas.

_ ¿Quinn?

_Gnomo.

_ ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –levanto la cabeza para mirar a Quinn.

_Mhm…-murmuró.

Aquello le sonó a Rachel como un sí. Se separó un poco de Quinn y se acomodó un mechón de cabello en una clara señal de nerviosismo.

_ ¿A qué universidad quieres ir?

Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca, se ganó la atención de la rubia.

_Ya hablamos de eso –trato de ver la película.

_Tú y tu mamá, sí. Pero tú y yo, no. Te conozco, y sé que todo eso que dijiste fue una mentira. ¿Por qué?

_Rachel, basta con esto –trato de ignorarla.

_Quinn, puede que a veces sea un poco ingenua pero, estamos hablando de tu futuro… Algo que es muy importante para ti, y que me digas que no tienes ninguna universidad en mente, es mentira.

_ ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero ir a ninguna?

_No me mientas, sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas. ¿Por qué no cofias en mí, Quinn? –ya se estaba molestando de esa situación.

Quinn la observo. Confiaba en ella, claro que lo hacía.

_Por supuesto que confió en ti Rachel, lo sabes.

_ ¿Entonces?

Si no le contaba sabría que ella insistiría, no importara si trataba de ignorarla, Rachel seguiría allí, queriendo saber algo que simplemente no le quería decir a nadie. Pero, por Dios, se trataba de Rachel. Se trataba de la chica de la cual sentía algo más que amistad, la chica que ponía su vida de cabeza.

A Rachel no le podía mentir. Y lo peor era, que Berry sabia de ese poder que tenía en Quinn.

_Yale –su voz salió en un susurro.

_Yale –repitió, era una gran universidad, pero aún no entendía del todo-. ¿Por qué le mentiste a Judy?

_Quiero estudiar Literatura.

_No entiendo, Quinn –realmente no entendía a lo que la rubia quería llegar.

Quinn suspiro, frustrada.

_Russell siempre quiso que yo estudiara Leyes, quería que yo siguiera el "negocio familiar" –hizo las comillas con sus dedos-, y Judy siempre lo apoyo. Ellos ya veían mi futuro. La mejor abogada de todo Ohio, siguiéndole las pisadas a su padre, el gran abogado Russell Fabray –resoplo y frunció el ceño-. Eso no es lo que yo quería, ni quiero.

_No quieres que sepa que aplicaste a Yale para estudiar Literatura y no Leyes –no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación-. Quinn… -agarro su mano y la junto con la de ella-, sé que no fue fácil para ti todo esto, la relación que tenías con tu padre no fue la mejor, lo sé porque me lo contaste. En estos meses, me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te quiere Judy, cuando te abraza o te observa, está feliz de tenerte de vuelta. Esa mujer se arrepiente de todo lo que te hizo pasar por no defenderte de Russell, y tú la perdonaste volviendo con ella. No temas decirle las cosas por miedo a que te rechace, eso no pasara, te lo aseguro. Ella te va a apoyar en…

Dejo de hablar.

No detuvo su verborragia por que no encontrara las palabras para seguir animando a Fabray, no, se detuvo al ver la mirada que le brindaba Quinn. Esa mirada que ella solo había visto una vez, y fue cuando le contó de su infancia. Esa mirada que le daba un vuelco a su corazón de tanta ternura y que inconscientemente comenzaba a gustarle. Que rayos. Todo en la rubia le gustaba, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su risa, su cabello… todo. Lucy Quinn Fabray le gustaba y Rachel Berry no estaba en la condición de negar.

Quinn sonrío levemente al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de Berry.

_ ¿Le dirás? –fingió mirar la película.

_Tratare –hizo una mueca reprimiendo la risa, no quería molestar a Rachel.

_Genial –se apodero del boll de palomitas y trato de no mirar a Quinn de reojo.

El musical ya estaba llegando a su fin, las chicas no habían dicho ni una palabra después de aquello. Rachel no quería decir nada, simplemente para no meter la pata, podría decirle _"¿Sabes? Tengo una especie de obsesión con tu cabello, Quinn_", "_Me gusta cuando sonríes, y más cuando soy yo la que te hace sonreír_" ó "_Podría pasar toda mi vida a tu lado y no cansarme_" pero Rachel no quería hacerse cargo de los actos que conllevaba decirle esas cosas a Quinn, por lo menos, no ahora. No en ese momento.

La última canción de aquel musical se escuchaba fuerte y claro, el motivo, Rachel subiéndole el volumen alegando que esa era su canción favorita de toda la película y ella quería escucharla como se debía, poco le importo que la madre de la rubia estuviera durmiendo a esa hora, si la despertaba, ella le echaría la culpa a Quinn, como siempre que pasaba eso entre ellas, ya fuera en la casa de Fabray o en la suya.

_Mi mamá me regañara mañana en el desayuno –dijo Fabray recogiendo las latas de refresco de la mesita.

_ ¿Por qué? –Rachel llevo el boll, ya vacío, a la cocina.

_Por subirle el volumen al musical -hecho las latas en la basura y se giró para ver a Rachel que la miraba recostada del mesón con los brazos cruzados.

_Le dices que se nos olvidó.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

_La próxima la vemos en tu casa –salió de la cocina y fue a la sala.

_Oh –siguió los pasos de Quinn-. Podemos ver una en el cine. Es mejor, el volumen es perfecto y no molestamos a ninguno de nuestros padres.

Quinn lo pensó. Ellas solo salían al parque. A Rachel le gustaba que ella le sacara fotos estando con los patos o dándole comida. Fabray aprovechaba esos momentos en los que Rachel se distraía para sacarle muchas más fotos y guardarlas para ella. No es que fue una pervertida ni nada de eso, solo quería tener algo natural de Rachel, y eso eran las fotos que le tomaba desprevenidas.

_Eso sería genial. Como una salida de amigas –le sonrío.

Rachel asintió feliz, miro la hora en su teléfono y se sorprendió de la tarde que era.

_ ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto al ver la expresión en la cara de Rachel.

_Son las 11:43 pm, ya es muy tarde… me tengo que ir, Quinn –fue hacia la puerta de entrada.

_Te puedes quedar si quieres –siguió a la morena.

_No te preocupes, traje el carro de mis padres –abrió la puerta y salió dirigiéndose al carro.

Entro al vehículo, bajo la ventanilla y Quinn se recostó un poco.

_No se te olvide que mañana te voy a recoger, Gnomo –inclino la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_No se me olvidara… Nos vemos mañana.

_Nos vemos mañana, Rach.

Quinn espero a que Rachel se perdiera de su vista y entro a su casa.

Ya tenía su canción para la próxima clase del Glee Club. Solo esperaba que Rachel pudiera entenderla. Y que supiera que es para ella. Para nadie más, solo a ella.

**Como siempre.**

**Facebook: Spencer Agron.**

**By: SpencerAgron. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06

Los rayos de sol entraban como pequeños intrusos a la habitación de Rachel, dando comienzo a un nuevo día en Ohio.

La morena despertó al escuchar el sonido del despertador, el cual comenzaba a odiar. Salió de la cama y fue al baño a prepararse para empezar su rutina de ejercicios matutinos. Un cuerpo saludable era importante.

Hoy Quinn la iría a buscar y no quería hacerla esperar, como siempre. Mayormente ella siempre agregaba minutos de más a su rutina lo que daba al final: Quinn esperando en la sala mientras ella terminaba de desayunar, y no es que la rubia se hubiera quejado por eso. Pero esta vez no quería que aquello pasara, por lo que trato de3 hacer sus ejercicios lo más rápido que podía, haciéndola quedar muy exhausta.

Al terminar se dio una ducha rápida, se arregló y bajo a la cocina en donde se encontraba Leroy leyendo el diario y tomando café en su taza preferida, la misma que Rachel le regalo hace dos años en su cumpleaños y el cual decía: "I Love New York", motivo por el que a la morena le gusto.

Se acercó a su papi y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

_Buen día, papi –se sentó a su lado.

_Buenos días, estrellita –dejo el diario aún lado y observo a su hija con una sonrisa.

Hiram salió de la cocina con el desayuno ya listo. Le dio a su esposo un plato de Waffles con miel mientras que a su hija le daba un boll de frutas. Tal y como a Rachel le gustaba.

_Gracias, papá.

El hombre le dejo un beso en la frente y se sentó al lado de su esposo.

_ ¿Hoy vendrá Finn a buscarte? –le pregunto Leroy acomodándose sus lentes de pasta.

La morena negó y termino de masticar.

_Quinn quedo en venir a buscarme –le dio un mordisco a un trozo de manzana.

_Me alegra… no he visto a Fabray en un tiempo –hizo una mueca, como si realmente le doliera el hecho de no ver a la rubia.

_Eso es porqué cuando Quinn viene, tu no estás en casa cariño su esposo asintió.

_Tal vez no le agrado. Viene cuando yo no estoy –se llevó un trozo de Waffle a la boca.

Hiram y Rachel se rieron.

_Papi, Quinn te adora. Eres el único de esta familia al cual le gustan sus películas, eso te hace ganar muchos puntos –se burló la morena.

_Somos el uno para el otro –sonrió orgulloso Leroy.

_No te olvides que estás conmigo, Leroy Berry –lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

_Rachel, ¿Quinn no tiene novio, verdad? –se puso serio.

_¡Papi! –Rachel rodó los ojos y los hombres rieron.

La morena siguió hablando con sus padres antes de que Quinn la fuera a buscar. Ya había terminado de desayunar y esperaba en la sala a que llegara la rubia.

Su celular sonó anunciando un nuevo mensaje, precisamente de Quinn.

"_Buenos días, ¿Desayunando?"-Q_

"_Buen día. De hecho, ya estoy lista"-R._

_ ¿Es Quinn? –Hiram la observo sonreír.

"_Entonces apúrate pequeña Gnomo, no quiero llegar tarde"-Q_

_Si y me está esperando –se levantó y tomo su bolso-. Te quiero –le beso la mejilla-. ¡Te quiero, papi! –grito para que Leroy la escuchara.

_ ¡También te quiero, estrellita! –grito el hombre desde su habitación-. Que te valla bien –se asomó en la puerta pero no había forma de que su hija lo viera.

Rachel salió de su casa y pudo ver el auto de la rubia esperándola. Fabray se veía entretenida con su celular que ni se percató de la llegada de la morena, quien aprovechó el momento y golpeo la ventanilla del conductor logrando asustar a Quinn.

Observo a la rubia tomarse el pecho y sonrió victoriosa al haber cumplido su objetivo. Rodeo el auto de su amiga, abrió la puerta y se sentó en el lugar del acompañante.

_ ¿Te asustaste, Fabray? –sonrió con inocencia.

_ ¡Dios, Rachel! Casi me matas del susto –la regaño-. Juro que me dio un infarto-dramatizo y la otra rodó los ojos.

_ ¿Podemos irnos? –Quinn asintió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-. De acuerdo –oculto su sonrisa.

Fabray encendió el auto y se pudieron en marcha. Las dos iban calladas, lo cual era raro, teniendo en cuenta que Rachel nunca dejaba de hablar y menos estando con ella. No era incomodo ni nada pero ella le encantaba hablar con Berry.

Quinn se detuvo cuando el semáforo cambio a rojo y mientras esperaba a que cambiara poso su atención en la morena.

_Y dime Rach, ¿Ya sabes que canción vas a cantar mañana? –entrelazo su mano sutilmente con la de Rachel.

_Aún no –observo sus dedos entrelazados-, estoy en busca de la canción perfecta.

_Cualquiera que elijas va a ser una presentación con marca "Rachel Berry", cariño –le guiño el ojo.

El semáforo cambio a verde obligando a Quinn a soltar la mano de Rachel.

_ ¿Y tú? ¿Ya tienes una canción? –reviso la guantera en busca del CD preferido de Quinn.

_Si, pero es una sorpresa. Así que tendrás que esperar hasta mañana.

_ ¿Sin pista? –al no encontrarlo dejo de buscar.

_Sin pista –negó con la cabeza.

_Eres mala –se cruzó de brazos.

Quinn sonrió y no le presto mucha atención. Durante el día de hoy y mañana tendría a la morena preguntándole, seguramente, lo mejor era ir practicando.

Ta estaban en el McKinley y la rubia recordó que tenía algo para Rachel.

_Rachel.

_ ¿Sí?

_Tengo algo para ti…

_ ¿Qué es? –entraron al estacionamiento del instituto.

Quinn aparco el auto y lo apago. Se giró en su asiento solo para buscar algo en la parte de atrás, al encontrarlo volvió a su lugar y en sus manos tenía un envase de _tupperware, _la preferida de Judy.

_Una vez mencionaste que odiabas cuando íbamos a tomar un café en _Coffe Swett _porque no vendían Brownies veganos, así que… -le entrego el envase a la morena que lo tomo y la abrió, dejando a la vista casi una docena de Brownies perfectamente acomodados-, pensé que te gustaría llevar los tuyos para la próxima vez que fuéramos –Rachel agarro uno y le dio un mordisco-. ¿Te gusto?

Berry asintió frenéticamente al no poder hablar.

_Me alegro –sonrió-, ya no tendrás que obligar a tus padres a que los hagan por ti… al no saber cocinar –bromeo un poco.

_Están muy sabrosos, Quinn –le acerco la otra mitad y la rubia lo comió-. ¿Lo hiciste tú?

_Por supuesto. Soy muy buena cocinera, señorita Berry –le guiño el ojo.

_No lo pongo en duda –volvió a cerrar el envase y lo guardo en su mochila.

_Sera mejor que salgamos –abrió la puerta-, tengo que buscar mi libro de Literatura.

_Claro.

Las chicas salieron del auto y se acercaron a Kurt y Brittany de camino a la entrada.

_Hola chicos –saludaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

_Hola Quinn .saludo el chico. Kurt miro a Rachel con las cejas levantadas-. Te veo adentro, tengo que ver a Blaine –le dijo a Rachel y se fue.

_ ¡Quinnie! –Britt salto a su espalda sin darle tiempo a reaccionar pero que por instinto pudo agarrar sus piernas evitando que las dos se cayeran-. Hola Rach, te ves linda hoy –Quinn asintió de acuerdo.

Rachel recogió la mochila que Fabray había soltado segundos antes de que Brittany se le lanzara encima y se la puso en su hombro izquierdo.

_ ¿En dónde está Santana? –pregunto Rachel al no verla cerca de Britt.

_Sue la llamo –abrazo más fuerte a Quinn para no caerse.

_Britt, te quiero pero tenemos que entrar y contigo no puedo…-la miro.

Brittany se negó a bajarse.

_Claro que puedes, Quinnie. Tu eres muy fuerte –le dio un beso en la mejilla lo que termino por convencer a la rubia de ojos avellanas.

_De acuerdo, te llevare monito –rodo los ojos y agarro con más fuerza a su amiga.

Berry miraba todo enternecida. Quinn era como la hermana mayor de Britt, la protegía y la complacía, todo en partes iguales. Podía darse cuenta cuanto quería Fabray a la chica.

_Muévete, Gnomo –le grito Quinn.

Caminaron por el pasillo con Quinn cargando a Britt y Rachel llevando la mochila de Fabray en sus hombros. Una escena un tanto extraña para los estudiantes del McKinley que las veían curiosos, todo era extraño porque Rachel Berry estaba incluida.

Llegaron al casillero de la rubia y ésta trato de bajar a su amiga, Britt se agarró más fuerte de ella, apretado la mucho más que antes, si eso era posible.

_Brittany S. Pierce –su voz era firme, ganándose la mirada e Rachel pero no la de su amiga-. Necesito que te bajes.

Pierce se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Quinn soltó un suspiro de frustración.

_Te soltare –la amenazo.

_Pero Quinnie, no me quiero…-un grito la interrumpió.

_! ¿Qué DEMONIOS hace MI novia arriba de ti, Fabgay?¡ -Santana se acercó con los brazos cruzados y fulminado a Quinn con la mirada-. Enana –dijo sin siquiera mirarla y Rachel se cruzó de brazos.

_No sé por qué tienes que gritarme siempre que nos vez así –la miro junto con la otra rubia-. Sabes cómo es Brittany.

La latina tomo la cadera de su chica y la bajo de la espalda de su amiga.

_No me gusta ver a mi Britt-Britt contigo –se encogió de hombros juntando su meñique con la de su novia.

Quinn decidió ignorarla y fue en busca de su libro para la clase y se dio cuenta que Rachel ya no estaba a su lado y su mochila tampoco.

Se giró en busca de Rachel y la encontró hablando con Finn. El chico lucia muy molesto y era notable en su rostro mientras que Berry lo miraba con una expresión cansada y cruzada de brazos sin prestarle mucha atención, lo que hacía molestar más a Hudson. Frunció el ceño al ver la escena de la pareja, tendría que hablar con Rachel para saber que pasaba con el grandulón. Santana y Brittany la dejaron sola y ella ni cuenta se dio.

Cerro el casillero y se quedó allí paraba, observando, Rachel aún tenía su mochila pero ella no se iba a acerca a buscarlo. No quería tener a Hudson cerca y menos si se hallaba Rachel.

_Basta –miro a su novio de manera seria-. No es necesario hablar de esto aquí.

_ ¿Y cuándo va a ser necesario, Rachel? Quiero pasar tiempo contigo, con mi novia, pero parece que tú no quieres lo mismo.

_Por supuesto que sí, Finn –su voz no sonó muy convencida-. Claro que quiero salir contigo.

Aquello hizo sonreír al chico.

_ ¿Vamos al cine? –pregunto esperanzado.

Rachel se debatió internamente en aceptar o no. Hace mucho que no salía con Finn y si lo rechazaba esta vez, su novio se molestaría más y ella no quería aquello. Últimamente las ganas de salir con el chico se le agotaban.

_Claro -otro rechazo más y Finn no lo soportaría-. Me escribes cuando estés cerca de mi casa.

_De acuerdo, amor –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_Tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas para la clase, nos vemos en la cafetería, ¿si? –le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

El chico asintió con su típica sonrisa, le dejo otro beso a su chica y se fue.

Rachel suspiro cuando vio a Finn alegarse. Definitivamente se debía una charla, y una muy intensa.

Se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a Quinn observándola de brazos cruzados apoyada en su casillero, ésta se encogió de hombros y sonrió un poco.

_Creí que te habías ido con santana y Brittany –dijo una vez que se acercó a la rubia.

Quinn la miro fingiendo indignación.

_ ¿Cómo crees que me iba a ir y dejarte, Gnomo? –Coloco su mano en su cadera, haciendo reír a la morena-. Aparte, no podía irme aunque quisiera… tienes mi mochila y la necesito para guardar esto –levanto el libro.

_ ¿Qué?

Rodo los ojos y se acercó un poco más a la morena y se colocó detrás de ella.

_Tienes mi mochila, Rach –con cuidado tomo la tira de la mochila que estaba en el brazo de la morena y lo deslizo delicadamente por su brazo, rozando la piel de Rachel con sus dedos. La morena no dudo en cerrar los ojos al sentir los dedos de Quinn en su piel… Abrió los ojos cuando los labios de la rubia colisionaron en su mejilla en un dulce beso.

Berry sintió sus mejilla calientes y juraba que estás se tiñeron de un rojo intenso. Fabray volvió a posicionarse delante de ella y le ofreció su brazo para comenzar a caminar, Rachel acepto encantada.

_Gracias a Dios que nos toca clase juntas, podremos ir a tu casillero y llegar justo a tiempo al salón.

_Si quieres te puedes adelantar mientras que yo voy a buscar mis cosas –no quería que la rubia llegara tarde por su culpa.

Quinn negó rápidamente cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Berry.

_Nada de eso, Berry. Tú me acompañaste a mí y ahora yo te acompaño a ti.

Puck caminaba por los pasillos del McKinley con esa sonrisa seductora y para nada inocente, y de alguna forma le encantaba a las chicas, a algunas chicas. Inconscientemente reemplazo aquella sonrisa por una tierna y sincera, haciendo brillar sus ojos de manera especial. El amaba a esa mujer, era especial y compartían algo mucho más especial, algo perfecto había salido de ellos dos. Se acercó con paso firme quedando atrás de ella y sin previo aviso le dejo un beso en la mejilla a la chica quien se sorprendió un poco pero luego se relajó al darse cuenta que se trataba de él. Su chico malo.

_Hola _baby_ mamá –con ella no se comportaba como "Puckerman el seductor", con ella era Noah, o en su defecto, Puck, el chico tierno y amable que era.

_Hola, Puck –le acaricio el moica. Después de un año y ase habían acostumbrado a esa muestra de cariño.

_Vengo de hablar con las _Brittana_ y aceptaron, ahora te invito a ti.

Quinn lo miro con una ceja levantada.

_Si eso es una invitación para un cuarteto, desde ya te digo que no –del chico se podría esperar cualquier cosa.

La risa del moreno retumbo por todo el pasillo obteniendo la atención de los demás estudiantes cerca de ellos. Fabray entrecerró los ojos y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

_Deja de reírte, Puckerman –hablo seriamente.

_Como crees que te pediría eso, rubia –la ojiverde volvió a levantar la ceja-. Bueno, no en estos momentos –se encogió de hombros-. He quedado con las chicas para hacer una fiesta de videojuegos en mi casa, como antes… Voy a invitar a todos los del Glee, ¿Vas a venir? Prometo que no abra alcohol.

_ ¿No cervezas? –el chico negó-. Está bien, iré.

Puck la abrazo y le dio varios vueltas en el aire. Una vez que el moreno la volvió a colocar en el suelo recordó la charla que tuvo con su madre.

_Tengo que decirte algo –su expresión seria preocupo al moreno.

_ ¿Qué pasa? –su voz bajo considerablemente.

_Ayer mi mamá me dijo algo que me ha tenido pensando todo el día… -dejo de hablar.

Noah la miro para que siguiera, al ver que eso no pasaría, se desesperó.

_ ¿Qué te dijo Judy, Quinn? ¡Dios! Habla ya…

_Es acerca de Beth… -levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos marrones de su amigo-. Me dijo que ella a menudo se encuentra con Shelby siempre que va al trabajo.

_ ¿Y eso qué? –no entendía a donde quería llegar.

_Me prometió que hablaría con Shelby para ver si ella quisiera venir a cenar con nosotras, asi n traería a Beth. Al fin de cuenta, Judy quiere conocerla y quiere que le diga a Rachel para que ella también asista, claro si Shelby acepta.

_ ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

_Quiere decir que si estarías dispuesto a unirte a la cena –lo miro con una sonrisa-. Eres el padre y todo eso –bromeo divertida.

La rubia no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando los fuertes brazos de Puck le rodearon la cintura, feliz. Inmensamente feliz.

_Me encantaría estar allí contigo y mi judía sexy –le dejo un beso en la mejilla-. Si Corcoran acepta a la cena, todo va a ser un poco raro, Quinnie –se rasco la cabeza.

_Tienes razón.

_Tu y yo los padres biológicos. Shelby la madre adoptiva. Judy la abuela de Beth y Rachel es la hija biológica de Shelby y la hermanastra de nuestra princesa –pensó detenidamente y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de la importancia de su palabras-. Beth tiene una extraña familia. No se puede quejar.

Quinn rio a carcajadas y le golpeo de nuevo el hombro, esta vez con más fuerza que la anterior.

_Cállate, Puck.

Los Quick se quedaron un tiempo hablando y riendo ya que últimamente no pasaban mucho tiempo junto. Eran mejores amigos y Quinn lo sentí como su hermano, sin importar lo que allá pasado entre ellos, la rubia sabía que podría confiar en el chico, ¿lo amaba? Si. Lo amaba como amigo, le tenía un gran cariño y era el padre de su hija. Puck siempre seria su chico malo y rebelde.

Su mirada se desvió por encima a del hombro de Quinn y se percató de la presencia de Rachel.

_ ¡Judía sexy! –levanto la vos, llamando la atención de Berry y de Quinn, que voltearon al mismo tiempo encontrándose con la mirada.

Con la mano le hizo señas para que se acercara a ellos.

_Noah, ¿Qué se te ofrece? –la morena le regalo una sonrisa a Quinn antes de prestarle atención al chico.

_ ¿Vendrás a mi fiesta de videojuegos después de clases? No habrá cervezas y no es necesario llevar nada.

_Espera… ¿Noah Puckerman hará una fiesta y no tendrá alcohol? ¿Acaso estas enfermo? –se burló un poco.

_Eso mismo pensé yo, pero una tarde de videojuegos es algo a lo que no me puedo negar.

Rachel rodo los ojos. Quinn era tan fácil.

_Me encantaría ir, pero… Finn y yo iremos a ver una película –observo de reojo la reacción de la rubia-. Trataremos de ir al finalizar.

_No te preocupes, judía sexy. Si no pueden ir no hay problema.

_Algo me dice que tu oras, ¿verdad? –se volvió a la rubia.

_Por supuesto. Es videojuegos, Rachel. Es mi segunda cosa favorita en este mundo, es muy divertido matar zombies.

_Valla que si es divertido –dijo irónica y Puck rio.

_Esas no son cosas para ti, Diva –la abrazo por los hombros.

Quinn asintió de acuerdo.

_Mis chicas sexys –abrazo a Quinn y atrajo a las dos a su cuerpo. Las chicas rodearon su cintura y emprendieron camino a la siguiente clase.

Más tarde, en casa de Puck, todos brincaban, corrían, algunos jugaban y otros solo se terminaban sus latas de refresco, observando el caos en aquel sótano. Santana rodo los ojos molesta, una fiesta sin cervezas no era fiesta. Sencillo.

_Suficiente. ¡Es mi turno! –grito Blaine desde el potro extraño del lugar, corrió al sofá y le arrebato el control a Sam que lo miro extraño-. ¿Qué?

_ ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los videojuegos, Pantaloncillos? –cuestiono Santana desde las piernas de su novia, la cual miraba entretenida la partida de los chicos y frunció el ceño cuando Anderson coloco _pausa_ solo para girarse y mirar ala latina.

_Que sea gay no quiere decir que no me gusten los videojuegos, López -se defendió y volvió su atención al juego.

Todos los presentes se giraron observando a Kurt, el chico inmediatamente se encogió de hombros al sentir sus miradas.

_No tengo idea –le dio un sorbo a su refresco.

Todos siguieron con lo suyo, en un momento de la tarde Artie se había tomado a la libertad de colocar música. El ambiente era ameno y se podía escuchar las risas divertidas acopladas a la música. Brittany se había levantado dejando a Santana jugando con los chicos, y ella y Tina bailaban por todos ladeos mientras que Mercedes cantaba acompañada de Kurt, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que estaban completamente ebrios.

Quinn los miraba sentada desde las escaleras, en sus manos tenía una lata ya vacía y los ojos cerrados. Involuntariamente no podía dejar de pensar en Rachel y Finn, dos horas habían pasado desde que salieron del instituto y ellos nada que llegan. Si bien Rachel le prometió que irían después, algo le decía que Hudson no iba a permitir aquello. El chico no se conformaría con solo ver una película con su novia y ella lo sabía. Pero… ¡Joder! Ella quería ver a la morena.

Abrió los ojos al sentir que alguien le golpeaba suavemente el hombro, queriendo llamar su atención.

Puck le sonreía y le tendía una nueva lata, se reincorporo y acepto la bebida.

_ ¿Qué te pasa? –ambos chicos no perdían de vista a sus amigos.

_ ¿A qué te refieres? –se hizo la desentendida.

_Desde hace rato has estado algo _desconectada_, ¿A qué se debe? –en ningún momento l miro.

_Te diré que, no es normal que Brittany juegue de ese modo –los dos rieron al recordar como la bailarina derroto, sin piedad, a Quinn.

_Fue vergonzoso –le palmeo el hombro-. Pero sé que estas así por otra cosa.

Quinn suspiro. Le daba miedo aceptar algo como eso, pero necesitaba decirlo en voz alta, necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

_Me gusta alguien… - Puck la incentivo para que siguiera.

_ ¿Quién? –decidió preguntar al no obtener respuesta.

Quinn cerró los ojos, tomo aire y volvió a abrirlos.

_Rachel… Me gusta Rachel.

**Pido disculpa por tardarme tanto en la actualización del Fanfi… No tengo perdón , lo se.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y con mucho gusto serán bien recibidos. **

**Facebook: Spencer Agron.**

**Cuídense y se les quiere. **

**SpencerAgron. **


End file.
